My Dear Brother
by Leo2flyt
Summary: A secret revealed. A family brought together again. Friends return. Enemies rise up. AND SPIKE! An adventure of their lives and sanity.
1. secret revealed

"Hey, if you're all really related how come you all have complete different shades of green?" April asked starting up a conversation. The question however, came out of the blue catching the four mutant ninja turtle off guard. They never have any thought of it since they were all raised together and didn't care how different they look, until now. The' brothers' looked at each other quizzed by the sudden question. Leo broke the ice cold tension in the air by clearing his throat and replied; "We never really thought of that because Master Splinter raised all of us but now that you mention it…" he went off trail in thought, luckily Donnie thought ahead on what his blue banded brother have in mind. And without any ado ran off to get some of his tools and spared parts for a DNA testing machine. However, Mikey is scared out of his wits on what Donnie is building not scared that there could be pain; Donnie would never make anything to cause harm to the family, but he is scared of the others finding out of a secret kept between him and Donnie.

It only took a few hours for Donnie to finish his work and tell the rest of his brothers in the 'living room'. The machine wasn't all that big or fancy it looks like more of a station that people use to keep in check with the ones launched in space. Donnie explained what it was designed to do; take a piece of the turtles' DNA, analyze it, and then compare them to one another and give them the results. All they gave for their DNA was spit, which grossed April out, and a few minutes later got the answers to the big question. Are they really related?

Leo's results went first he skimmed through it and found it was two neagtives and one positive, the only blood relation between him and the three other turtles is Raphael, but it didn't matter to him he is still keeping a silent vow to protect the ones he love and care. The next one to get his results is Raph, and just like Leo except positive for Leo. However for some reason unknown it brought out both Donnie's and Mikey's at the same time, but they didn't look confused about this like everyone else in the room. Mikey looked up to meet Donnie's reddish brown eyes sending out a silent question; and he nodded. The two youngest brothers showed their results to everyone; exact match. The only ones they're related to are each other, but that's not all it said that they are twins! Everybody was shocked at this; sure they're the youngest but they never thought they would be twins. However, the newfound twins don't even look like they were shocked almost like they knew.

"You two knew about this the whole time and you didn't tell us!?" shouted Leo then Raph spoked the next question, "HOW did you even now!?". Surprisingly the orange banded twin explained; "All twins now by their twin connection before they were even born or in our case hatched." "But shouldn't you two be born from the same egg and make you conjoined twins?" this time it was April who asked a question. This time the purple one answered; "That would have been the case but that doesn't work all the time it's just rare." "We didn't tell you because we didn't know how you'll react we just don't want you to found us weird since turtle twins are supposed to be conjoined." Mikey finished his twin brother's explanation.

After that an awkward silence and everybody is afraid one small peep would rupture and blow the lair sky high. Their first human friend was the first to break it with another question, "Is there any physical traits you guys share?". They knew what she asking and the twins took their bandages for Donnie the right and Mikey the left while Donnie takes off his mask. The first things they notice are the freckles; they're the same but different number of spots and on different places. Mikey has five freckles on each cheek but Donnie has three on each side of his face right beside his eyes. The twins extend their unwrapped arms forward and right next to each other to show a mark the same dark shade of green as their freckles; in the shape of a heart. No ever expected a birthmark from either of them, and such a shape made the family hot-head laugh so hard he was on the floor hold his sides like an old man does when he has cramp. Raph manage to cool down enough to look up at everybody's confused face. While still snickering, he explain with word trying to come out, "Hehe the birthmarks hehe the shape." At the last word he started laughing like a hyena all over again. Though there were only a few words they manage to put two and two together, and the twins didn't like it one bit.

If looks could kill that little hyena in a turtle costume would be six feet under by now. It took a little longer to get the laughter under control and when he got up he ignored the scowled from his older brother. The 'Fearless Leader' is thinking about how different things will be after this new found knowledge but other than they'll tell Master Splinter everything will be pretty much the same. Boy was he wrong.

"*Slap* thank you captain."

Here we Leo where he is and what he's doing; sitting in the living room, and watching 'The greatest show ever' quoted by Leonardo. After knowing the twins secret two weeks ago things around are pretty much 'normal'…

"*Splash*…DONNIE!"

… well almost normal. Here we see two mutant turtles; a blue masked, blue eyed twin katana wielder, and a purple masked, baby blue eyed, gapped tooth, and bo staff wielder. What back up DONATELLO HAMATO has BABY BLUE EYES!?

There he is in of his glory using one of Dr. Prankenstien's famous pranks: the water balloon. And there's Leonardo completely soaked with water while such furry in his eyes would make Raph proud. "I can't believe you would do, that sure Mikey would obviously, but you …" the leader finally spoken up looking into the reflecting pools of a cloudless sky, pools that supposed to belong to MICHELANGELO HAMATO.

Ok let's pause and back up a bit here. Since now everyone now knows about the twins they start showing more of this, they were really good at hiding this little secret. They had a time adjusting to all of this. There will be times when the twin connection is so strong they hear each other's thoughts and emotions. They'll use it to 'switch places' meaning Mikey will have Donnie's personality traits and skills and vice versa. Which brings us back to the present.

"The Mad Prankstar rise again!"


	2. My dear brother info

"Hey, if you're all really related how come you all have complete different shades of green?" April asked starting up a conversation. The question however, came out of the blue catching the four mutant ninja turtle off guard. They never have any thought of it since they were all raised together and didn't care how different they look, until now. The' brothers' looked at each other quizzed by the sudden question. Leo broke the ice cold tension in the air by clearing his throat and replied; "We never really thought of that because Master Splinter raised all of us but now that you mention it…" he went off trail in thought, luckily Donnie thought ahead on what his blue banded brother have in mind. And without any ado ran off to get some of his tools and spared parts for a DNA testing machine. However, Mikey is scared out of his wits on what Donnie is building not scared that there could be pain; Donnie would never make anything to cause harm to the family, but he is scared of the others finding out of a secret kept between him and Donnie.

It only took a few hours for Donnie to finish his work and tell the rest of his brothers in the 'living room'. The machine wasn't all that big or fancy it looks like more of a station that people use to keep in check with the ones launched in space. Donnie explained what it was designed to do; take a piece of the turtles' DNA, analyze it, and then compare them to one another and give them the results. All they gave for their DNA was spit, which grossed April out, and a few minutes later got the answers to the big question. Are they really related?

Leo's results went first he skimmed through it and found it was two neagtives and one positive, the only blood relation between him and the three other turtles is Raphael, but it didn't matter to him he is still keeping a silent vow to protect the ones he love and care. The next one to get his results is Raph, and just like Leo except positive for Leo. However for some reason unknown it brought out both Donnie's and Mikey's at the same time, but they didn't look confused about this like everyone else in the room. Mikey looked up to meet Donnie's reddish brown eyes sending out a silent question; and he nodded. The two youngest brothers showed their results to everyone; exact match. The only ones they're related to are each other, but that's not all it said that they are twins! Everybody was shocked at this; sure they're the youngest but they never thought they would be twins. However, the newfound twins don't even look like they were shocked almost like they knew.

"You two knew about this the whole time and you didn't tell us!?" shouted Leo then Raph spoked the next question, "HOW did you even now!?". Surprisingly the orange banded twin explained; "All twins now by their twin connection before they were even born or in our case hatched." "But shouldn't you two be born from the same egg and make you conjoined twins?" this time it was April who asked a question. This time the purple one answered; "That would have been the case but that doesn't work all the time it's just rare." "We didn't tell you because we didn't know how you'll react we just don't want you to found us weird since turtle twins are supposed to be conjoined." Mikey finished his twin brother's explanation.

After that an awkward silence and everybody is afraid one small peep would rupture and blow the lair sky high. Their first human friend was the first to break it with another question, "Is there any physical traits you guys share?". They knew what she asking and the twins took their bandages for Donnie the right and Mikey the left while Donnie takes off his mask. The first things they notice are the freckles; they're the same but different number of spots and on different places. Mikey has five freckles on each cheek but Donnie has three on each side of his face right beside his eyes. The twins extend their unwrapped arms forward and right next to each other to show a mark the same dark shade of green as their freckles; in the shape of a heart. No ever expected a birthmark from either of them, and such a shape made the family hot-head laugh so hard he was on the floor hold his sides like an old man does when he has cramp. Raph manage to cool down enough to look up at everybody's confused face. While still snickering, he explain with word trying to come out, "Hehe the birthmarks hehe the shape." At the last word he started laughing like a hyena all over again. Though there were only a few words they manage to put two and two together, and the twins didn't like it one bit.

If looks could kill that little hyena in a turtle costume would be six feet under by now. It took a little longer to get the laughter under control and when he got up he ignored the scowled from his older brother. The 'Fearless Leader' is thinking about how different things will be after this new found knowledge but other than they'll tell Master Splinter everything will be pretty much the same. Boy was he wrong.

"*Slap* thank you captain."

Here we Leo where he is and what he's doing; sitting in the living room, and watching 'The greatest show ever' quoted by Leonardo. After knowing the twins secret two weeks ago things around are pretty much 'normal'…

"*Splash*…DONNIE!"

… well almost normal. Here we see two mutant turtles; a blue masked, blue eyed twin katana wielder, and a purple masked, baby blue eyed, gapped tooth, and bo staff wielder. What back up DONATELLO HAMATO has BABY BLUE EYES!?

There he is in of his glory using one of Dr. Prankenstien's famous pranks: the water balloon. And there's Leonardo completely soaked with water while such furry in his eyes would make Raph proud. "I can't believe you would do, that sure Mikey would obviously, but you …" the leader finally spoken up looking into the reflecting pools of a cloudless sky, pools that supposed to belong to MICHELANGELO HAMATO.

Ok let's pause and back up a bit here. Since now everyone now knows about the twins they start showing more of this, they were really good at hiding this little secret. They had a time adjusting to all of this. There will be times when the twin connection is so strong they hear each other's thoughts and emotions. They'll use it to 'switch places' meaning Mikey will have Donnie's personality traits and skills and vice versa. Which brings us back to the present.

"The Mad Prankstar rise again!"


End file.
